


占有欲

by Luositarabbit



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luositarabbit/pseuds/Luositarabbit
Relationships: Gareth Bale/Luka Modrić
Kudos: 1





	占有欲

“别、别咬这里...Luka...会被发现的......”

Gareth试图推开埋在自己颈窝里作恶的男人，但alpha信息素的压制让威尔士人使不上什么力气。

Luka生气了，或许是因为训练时的一个拥抱，要不然就是Gareth自己没注意到和其他人亲密接触了，谁知道呢，但Luka的确生气了。

alpha离开了Gareth的脖子，他捏了捏男人柔软的胸部，开始隔着衣服折磨Gareth的乳头，刚生产完的omega被刺激得浑身发抖。Gareth已经要站不住了，他勉强应付着alpha黏糊糊的吻和空气中越来越浓的信息素。

Luka开始扯前锋的衣服，很快Gareth全身只剩下一件内衣。

嗯，作为一名omega球员，为了今后的职业生涯，Gareth不得不在产下女儿后穿上这种东西，虽然它穿起来像女孩们的比基尼，但总比训练服胸口处透出大片水痕要好，而且Gareth分泌的乳汁很多，至少比一般男性omega多一倍。

用头发丝想都知道alpha接下来要干嘛了，但累了一天的omega一点也不做，Gareth只想好好睡一觉，他挣扎着想从Luka怀里逃出去，被中场先生狠狠地扯了回来。

“Gareth，你是个乖孩子，对吗？”Luka替omega捋了捋汗湿的长发，微微一笑，“别拒绝我。”

“轻一点，Luka。”Gareth最终还是没坚持住，他永远学不会拒绝Luka的要求，被标记时是这样，怀Alba也是这样。

两根手指探进omega双腿之间，Luka慢条斯理的为Gareth扩张，仿佛在车上迫不及待要吃了Gareth的人不是他一样，经过了一系列的挑逗和撩拨，Gareth早就湿的一塌糊涂，细致的扩张完全多此一举。

“进来吧......”Gareth揪住alpha的衣摆，乞求道。

Luka像没听见一样，用手指温柔地在omega体内搅动抽插，时不时蹭过敏感点，惹得Gareth小声呜咽，刚生下孩子不久的omega怎么会被几根手指满足，Gareth不满地扭扭腰，他抬手擦了擦被泪水模糊的眼睛，沙哑着嗓子开口：“Luka......”

“你想要什么，Gareth？”Luka故意装作听不懂的样子。

“操我...操进来......”omega伸出手臂揽住alpha脖子，把红透的脸埋在对方肩膀上。

Gareth以一种羞耻的姿势趴在床上，金发男人毫不客气地捅了进去，阴茎被omega温暖柔软的嫩肉包围，alpha的赞叹混着omega带着哭腔的尖叫，还没等Gareth反应过来，Luka就掐住他的腰开始抽插。

后半夜，可怜的omega已经射不出什么东西了，Gareth怀疑他会被恶劣的东欧人干死在床上，他们不知道换了多少个姿势。

在alpha终于结束射进他的生殖腔成结时，Gareth大腿止不住的抽搐，Luka干脆直接趴在了omega身上，他慢慢释放信息素来安慰被欺负过头的前锋，当然手还没闲着，有一搭没一搭的抚摸omega全是指痕和牙印的身体。

当他们准备睡觉时，婴儿房里的Alba开始大哭。

“你女儿哭了。”Gareth连眼都没睁开，他一脚把Luka踢下床，“哄孩子去。”

“......”

没关系，反正明天没有比赛。想到这，Luka亲了亲男友的额头，屁颠屁颠地去哄女儿了。


End file.
